Visit from the stars
by Kathayley37
Summary: Foxy has come to see his father and grandmother again. But this isn't the same home he left behind years before. But nevertheless, he will try to be a valued family member again.
1. Part 1

Foxy came over to Felix's house for the first time, so he was excited to finally met his dad. Foxy never saw his dad over the last few months and was excited to see Felix at home.

Foxy took the bus there. He got strange looks, but the driver disregarded him especially since he paid his fare and he was a traveller that was paying for a ticket. The bus stop near Felix's house was a ten minute walk away from his house. But if Foxy ran at his full speed, he'd be there in three minutes. Felix always told him to take it easy on his running speed. Felix timed him once and calculated he travels 13.7 meters in a second, which is 45 feet. In an hour he could run faster than a person, but Foxy dared not press his limits that far. Felix said it would overload his system and his legs would explode from the pressure, which could not only damage himself but he could could kill others with flying metal rocketing towards them.

By the time the bus stopped at where Foxy needed to go, he decided a brisk walk was the solution. Not too fast, not too slow. Nothing to hurt him too far.

He didn't tell anyone what he was doing today. Because they would become jealous or mad. He was the only one who remembered his family. Plus the toys appeared to be jealous because in reality they didn't have a family to love them.

Foxy doubled check the address Felix wrote down and then marched up to the home. Felix's home was on a big piece of land. His house was a brick style house, there was a cream white picket fence, lush green grass and a stone path that led to the front porch, which had a wooden ramp. Foxy presumed it was for his father, who was in a wheelchair as he recalled. Felix's front door was a black fly screen door with a dark oak brown wooden door behind it. Foxy walked his way to the door and was covered with the house's metal roof which extended out on all sides. He knocked and waited.

"I'm out the back!" Felix yelled, Foxy went to the source of his voice and found a gate, he saw Felix outside his house with his sunhat on. "Jump the fence Foxy!" He told him so Foxy swiftly jumped over the gate and wandered towards him, he saw more clearly what he had been doing, he had mud all over his shoes and held an empty bucket.

"Mud?"

"I've just washed my horses. One of them hated it." Felix took off his boots and went inside with Foxy following him.

"Where's Dad?" Foxy asked excited, wanting to see him right away.

"He's inside making hot chocolate. Come on. Grandma made a cake."

"Grandma's here?!" Foxy asked excited at that idea.

"Of course she is." Felix smiled as he kicked off his boots and opened the sliding door and went back inside. He brought the boots inside onto the mat at the side. He then removed his sunhat and placed it on the kitchen bench.

Foxy turned and saw a familiar face in the living room. The face of his grandmother. But it was not the same face he remembered years ago. She had aged. She still looked very gentle and headstrong as before. But there was a look in her clouded blue eyes. A look of lost.

Foxy knew his mother was dead. And it left a hole in his heart. He knew she was dead. She was absent from the picture of this family. This family wasn't perfect; but it was his family. The family he left years before. The family he missed at night and cried over their blurred faces and unknown voices. He could remember Margareta's voice, but he couldn't before. It was like an audio cassette tape in his mind that played whenever he thought about who this woman might be who addressed him ever so lightly.

"Wait for her to come to you." Felix warned him lightly, "She's still getting over her last hospital visit for her lung infection."

"Felix? Are we still going to horse ride?" Margareta asked not looking up from her book, Foxy decided since she didn't see him he shouldn't speak.

"The doctors said no." Felix reminded her, "you have your dodgy hip."

"I don't care. I want to die happy. I'm elderly and hate it. I want to be young again."

"I know you want to." Felix nodded.

"I'll get my tea now."

"I can get it."

"Nonsenses! I might be old! But age is just a number! Like an address! I have a young soul. I'm not a helpless old lady who wants to be called "Madam" or "Love" every time I go to the supermarket."

That's what got under her skin. People addressing her like she was old. Yes Margareta was no longer in her pride and because the fact she was born in 1938 before her father was drafted into the war to serve the english and she had reached 79 this year. She only faintly remembered her childhood which involved her growing up in the war, she remembered hiding in shelters with other people while bombs destroyed their village. She was hiding for most of her childhood, she was relieved when she first saw an english soldier arrive in the ruins of her town. She only had a few photos to prove she did indeed survive the war despite all that had happened in her hometown. She happily reunited with one of her lost friends who was sent to a death camp during that time, she only saw them again only a few years ago. They were both elderly and happy to see each other again.

People called her a fairly young grandmother because they saw her first Grandchild Terrance was born when she was 38 years old when he was born and her daughter was 23. People then realised once they learnt the age differences that Margareta had kids when she too was considered a child. She was happy her daughters had kids at 23 and 27.

Felix always defended his grandmother because he knew she her family would have tried to have her into an arranged marriage if she didn't get pregnant.

"Antonius?" She asked as she looked up from her book, she slowly got to her feet and walked towards Foxy like he was a ghost.

"No I'm not-" He told her.

"Finn?" She asked as she really looked at his eyes. Seeing the colour was off a little. Antonius's eyes were a darker yellow. Like natural gold. Finn's eyes were like honey.

"I'll go get dad shall I?" Felix asked walking away. Margareta grabbed the sides of Foxy's face and turned it to obverse and look at all the unique details. She couldn't believe the ghost of her dead grandchild was right there in front of her eyes. Staring at her like he never left.

"Oh my god... it's... it is you." She looked him directly in his eyes. Her eyes started to water and she suddenly gave him a kiss on his cheek then roughly tugged him over her weak shoulder and began to let out all her emotions she caged for 24 years. Keeping them locked up for the sake of her other grandkids. Her husband died and she had to appear not broken by it. She had to remand strong for them. Then Rosalyn left and her floodgates started to inch open. She was sobbing hard at her funeral saying "It's not fair! It's not fair! A parent shouldn't have to bury their kids!"

"I love you. And I've missed you."

"A-alive all this time?" She asked, "How?" She wiped away her tears.

"Magic exists. Did you know that?"

"Antonius..." she muttered remembering catching him several times doing strange things that were related to some sort of occult, the greek church believed he was worshiping Hades but Margareta knew that wasn't correct.

"Marionette did this."

"The doll Felix loved...?" She asked vaguely recalling it. Felix only brought it out now to remember Antonius. It was harder for Felix to remember him since he died when he was 5 while Margareta spent many years with him.

"Yes."

"A parent should never have to bury their own kids." She looked at him and told him that before walking away back to her seat.

"I'm sorry. I was lost."

"24 fucking years... Ben lost that time with you... he was devastated. Rosalyn died because she refused to marry that Jack bloke... I'll never forgive or forget what William did to us... HE TORE THIS FAMILY APART!"

"I hate William too Grandmother." He knew what William had done to this family; because of the death of his Older Cousin Christopher , it triggered many events. Antonius's dead for one. And The children disappearances. It also lead to Rosalyn's death and the death of almost everyone in his Aunt's family except Terrance who fought to keep alive. William practically kept Foxy away from his family, he swore every night it he could remember who the heck those people were in his head he'd go to them and ask them.

He only remembered Felix as the little black haired child. Ben was the red haired man with a caring face. Margareta was the woman who wore a scarf. Which she usually did every day.

"You were gone for so long. I lost so much time with you. I never forgave myself for what happened to my beautiful daughters or my husband. Then you and Felix vanished and he told me you sacrificed yourself to save him. He was crying. We all just cried. So hard. So many tears. I can't even remember how many timed I cried myself to sleep."

That disturbed him; he always loved his Grandmother, during his younger years, she asked him to refer to her as Giagiá, which was the greek word for grandmother. Foxy never picked up on how say the word correctly.

"You have ears..." Margareta now noticed the fuzzy red ears on his head, "And a tail..." she observed the tail on his behind. "Magic truly is twisted."

"Grandma how's it going?" Felix called out from somewhere.

"Fine. Just fine now. I think I'll need to take you to the port. Do you remember the port?"

"No." Foxy answered shamefully. He couldn't remember much.

"Your parents, myself and Antonius went down there when you still in your mother's belly. She enjoyed it. You first saw the setting sun from your stroller when you were two months old. There's a photo of it here somewhere." Margareta stood up and walked towards to the valuable "Cabinet of Keepsakes."

The cabinet had been built from hand by Felix, it was beautiful Margareta told him. He built a glass compartment above to keep all most valuables up there. There was a cabinet on the bottom and the front had a lot of photos.

Felix had collected each object himself; many included photos from his childhood and Finn's childhood, he had a few lost family photos Foxy faintly remembered, another weren't familiar, especially the one where Felix appeared to had red hair gleaming. Other objects included his mother's wedding ring, Antonius's favourite hat and his lucky wrench. One object he remembered was the old wooden music box. He loved that box. He smiled.

"Here. Right here dear." She showed him the old photo. It did indeed show Ben and Rosalyn as proud standing parents. They were near a boat dock, cooing over their new baby. "You're still handsome Finn."

"I actually prefer Foxy now."

"Foxy? As in the pirate...? Wait... you died there... Freddy's... your favourite place. After you vanished there we tried to take Felix to other places. We took him to Chuck E Cheese for a few birthdays but they all ended in disaster."

"Dad c'mon! Promise you won't be startled!" Felix came back into the room. Ben's wheelchair was not far behind him. Foxy instantly recognised his father; by his face. He still had that wonderful face full of care and love and warmth. Barely nothing changed; he still had red hair and those silver eyes that Felix shared.

"Oh my goodness... I can't believe it..."

"Remember the last time you saw me?" Foxy asked wondering if he'd reply.

"July, 26th. 1993." He told him, "In the morning. I was going to my doctor's appointment. I kissed you and Felix goodbye." He started to tear, "I never knew that would be my final goodbye to you."

"I'm sorry."

"No. No. It should have been me there that day. We shouldn't have asked Antonius. Maybe I could have changed it."

"And maybe William would have killed you too." Margareta rose her eyebrow.

"Margareta please-"

"No! I won't shut up! William took away what Rosalyn loved! If you left too Felix would have been parentless! What would happen then?!"

"Can we please celebrate?" Felix asked.

"... you're not the same boy who left." Ben noticed.

"I am. I just changed."

"Do you remember what I said when you born?" He asked, "I said to my wife;"Jesus. He's wonderful. I'll be his protector forever." I failed that."

"No."

"When I was wheelchair bound?"

"Faintly."

"That one halloween where you released the piglet from the petting zoo and it escaped?"

"That was funny." Foxy laughed.

"Memory loss. I can tell. The only give away that you are Finn is your eyes. You have your mother's golden eyes."

"I know."

"We simply must make up for the lost time." Ben nodded.

"We better eat the cake before the dog gets to it." Margareta warned them.


	2. Part 2

Foxy had fun. He was talking; but that's what was fun. Every minute he remembered something new. His life was slowly stringing back together and he suddenly remembered everything about the family he left behind. It helped that Margareta's strawberry cream cake was just the way she use to make it. She admitted she had gotten slower in making it because of her bones rubbing together.

"Okay. Now tell me what I missed." Foxy told them.

"Felix's eight birthday at Chuck E Cheese was the best one." Ben smirked.

"Was that the one where I knocked the mascot's head off?" Felix asked trying to recall.

"No. This was the one where you kicked the man in his crotch."

"Oh that one!" Felix nodded.

"The day was normal you see Foxy. We drove to Chuck E Cheese for Felix's birthday. Felix brought along his Marionette doll and he didn't really play with the other kids. Then the mascot came and started to be playful. He wanted Felix to smile because he was sulking. To tell you the truth Foxy, Felix wanted to be left alone. When Chuck E stole his Marionette doll, boy did he overstep. Felix instantly sprung up. But not to play. Instead. He launched his foot between his legs! The poor man was crying and hit the floor." Ben told him.

Foxy gave off a laugh. He can't believe had missed so much. But at lease hearing it retold by them was acceptable enough.

"Another time he told the cook to wash his hands because he saw him in the toilets and he didn't see him wash his hands so he refused to take any food from him until he washed his hands."

"I was a smartarse kid wasn't I?" Felix asked.

"You were at times. But we loved you." Ben nodded.

"Well I _do_ wash my hands. Which makes me strangely irresistible to women."

"Aye! Felix women like men who wash their hands. I use to give Antonius a death stare until he washed his hands." Margareta told him.

"Speaking of which Felix I want to see Grandchildren." Ben told him.

"Dad not this again-"

"No! You're almost 30! I'm 53. I'd like grandkids. I'm sure Margareta wants to see more Great Grandkids."

"Don't you already have Christana and Benjamin to fawn over?" Felix inquired.

"Whose Christana and Benjamin?" Foxy asked.

"You haven't told him?"—Felix shook his head.

"Why Christiana and Benjamin are your first cousins once removed. Their Terrance's kids!" Margareta exclaimed.

"Kids?"

Suddenly Margareta went into her Great Grandmother mood. She boasted about the two young ones. She went into detail and showed several pictures. Foxy gathered that Terrance was married to a woman called Penny, whom he saved from suicide, because he had someone who saved him, so he wanted someone to save her. That became him. They married and had two kids. Christana was named after Terrance's deceased brother Chris. Foxy remembered he died in the now infamously named "Bite of '87". She was about four and admired her "Progiagiá", which Foxy later learnt is what they call Margareta and it is the greek word for Great Grandmother. Benjamin was named after Ben himself, since Terrance always got along with Ben.

"You never asked me about kids." Foxy pointed out.

"It's too early for that. Plus I don't... know... entirely if you can indeed have kids." Ben nodded.

"Oh right."

"Maybe adoption would work." Ben gave a nervous smile.

"I haven't found that special someone yet Dad and I might not for a while." Felix nodded, "I mean. Yes I am almost 30 but I've never had a girl in bed just because well... I'm not interested in anyone I've found so far."

"Well who are you looking for?"

"Some girl who is NOT obsessing over me every waking moment. She has to like you too Foxy."

"Why?" He frowned confused.

"The approval of a big brother is important."

"There's a lot I don't know." Foxy frowned.

"Oh what about when we travelled Felix? We made some nice memories." Ben reminded him.

"Travelled?"

"After Mom died. Me and Dad took time off. We travelled when I was 17. We went overseas, we saw some good things and had fun-"

"Until you fell off that swing." Ben reminded him.

"Yes. I fell off that giant swing and broke my leg. But it was still fun."

"That did cut it short." Ben nodded.

"Can I ask some questions please?" Foxy asked.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"Alright."

"How did you meet Mom? I don't recall that story."

"I never told you." Ben nodded, "You see one night. I was called to the house in response to a small oil fire caused in a kitchen."

"That was your grandfather's fault. He didn't understand the english cook book." Margareta told him.

"Once I showed up. No major damage was done. Everything was fine. It was clear though that this black haired woman's parents couldn't speak a lot of english. So I just allowed her to translate."

"In the few weeks following that. I saw the father approach me. He thanked me. But the way he said it was very broken. I didn't mind. English was hard to learn. Considering after that I learnt from the woman they came from Greece. I went about my day and did my work at donation children's farm. Your mother was there. After we finished, we talked. Her english was great. I helped her improve over coffee, eventually that became dinner, and it appeared to me that her parents were trying to get us together. Rosalyn came out a relationship prior where she tried for a year to fall pregnant but she failed and even suffered a miscarriage. Three months after we got married, she was pregnant with you."

"Okay I admit. Me and Antonius did want Rosalyn to have a relationship. He agreed just as long the boy wasn't Italian. He couldn't like Italian boys." Margareta did confess to it.

"I was happy with the outcome. I never would have had two wonderful boys."

"When... mom died... what happened?"

This was where the history was darker, Ben explain the backstory of Jack Lane, who Foxy didn't remember. Jack was hired to take care of Ben, but he got so lazy that eventually care fell onto Felix, who was still a pre teen at the time. When Felix was 14, it all started the chain of events. Jack came into the bathroom while Rosalyn was taking a bath and attempted to rape her. Of course she cried out in protest loud enough for Felix to hear down stairs while he was making homemade pizza. He called the police and Jack was removed. But he lied his way out of jail without Ben, Rosalyn or Felix knowing.

Three weeks later, Rosalyn and Felix were walking across the road to the supermarket. Ben watched in horror as Jack barrelled around the corner in his car and hit the gas, he ran upon on the sidewalk. Knocking both Rosalyn and Felix. Ben screamed like murder as he saw his son's flew through the air then skidding into the road, shredding the skin all up his arms to blood. He also witnessed Rosalyn's head hit the windscreen and go under the car. Her head was bleeding and she was gone. Ben was held back by onlookers who called for help. Jack drove away while Rosalyn died on the road and Felix was moaning in pain. By the time he realised his mother had died mere meters away from him. He was screaming to be released by the paramedics to go to her. Ben knew he shouldn't have seen such a horrible sight as his mothers own death, but he felt helpless, in a single minute, it was over; Rosalyn was dead before she was down on the ground and Felix was traumatised forever by seeing his dead mother lying meters away from him.

"I never forgave Jack, he was willing to kill my son and wife." Ben scowled at the end.

"Aye!" Margareta nodded, "Man who gamble with faith and play god get karma in the butt."

"In reality Foxy. She died trying to save me." Felix told him, "A few seconds before. She grabbed me and shielded me. She took most of the force. I never forget that face she had." Felix always recalled the face his mother had, the last face she ever gave him. It was pure horror and fear. Jack didn't care by the end. He wanted her, but she didn't want any of it; so he decided that if he couldn't have her; no one could. Even her own son would have to suffer a lifetime without the embrace of his own mother. Margareta had a deep burning hatred for him. He was the reason why her younger daughter was gone and he was willing to endanger Rosalyn's marriage, the safety of her and felix, along with the relationship the family had, lastly; he wanted to go as far as to kill. She wanted to see her daughter but Ben begged her no, saying her body was a gruesome sight, she had been ripped by shattered glass and she would want her mother to remember her as the smiling little girl she had grown to love so much. She helped carry the coffin but she cried knowing she'd never see her again.

"I wish things were different." Ben shook his head, "Maybe then Rosalyn would still be here."

"I understand that pain." Margareta rubbed her temple, "I always thought I would die before Antonius."

"I have always wanted things to be different." Felix blurred out.

"Why?"

"Because of everything. Everything is messed up. People look at me like I'm an alien."

"That's because they don't except unique." Margareta scowled.

"Why we are caught up in magic escapes me." Ben shook his head.

"Indeed. I feel like darker things have always been afoot."

"Dark things will always be out there. It takes a strong heart to beat them. That's worthy of an award." Felix spoke aloud.

"Antonius?" Margareta inquired.

"I remember it word for word." Felix smiled.

"And the dark things are controlled by how we chose them to affect us." Foxy recalled.

"I'm very proud of you." Ben smiled.

"Me too."

"I'm happy to have you as my older brother."

Everyone gathered for a hug, Foxy felt like he was glowing, he could feel his heart being steady and almost in sync with his own family. His family weren't the avenge mom and dad system where the dad worked and the mom was the sweet and sensitive one. But he didn't care. Love brought him here. Love brought them back together. And Love will carry them even further than before. It will never be easy to a new chapter start again, but a new story can begin in these single greatest waking moments he will always enjoy. Full of love and embrace.


End file.
